Field
The invention relates generally to display devices, and, more particularly, to a wire grid pattern used to polarize light emitted from pixels in a display device, and a method for fabricating the same, which reduces defects in the display.
Discussion of the Background
In display devices such as LCD devices, a polarizer is frequently employed to control polarization of the light in the display devices. The polarizer converts natural light into a single polarized light propagating in a straight line.
In LCD devices, film type polarizers are commonly employed to generate polarized light. Such a polarizer film may be a stack of two TAC (tri-acetyl-cellulose) films and a PVA (polyvinyl-alcohol) film. However, the characteristics of the polarizer film may be easily changed under high humidity and temperature.
To overcome such shortcoming of polarizer films, a nano-sized, wire grid polarizer having a metal pattern in nanoscale on a glass substrate has been proposed and is attracting attention as a better alternative than polarizer film.
In particular, to form a nano-sized, wire grid polarizer having a metal pattern in nanoscale, a nano-imprint technology has been proposed, which has high accuracy.
As LCD devices become larger, wire grid polarizers also become larger. Fabricating a large wire grid polarizer requires a large nano-imprint mold, which is difficult and expensive to fabricate.
Fabricating a large wire grid polarizer by way of repeating the process of forming a small metal pattern in nanoscale using a small mold has been proposed. However, this approach has a problem that a difference occurs in the connection area (e.g., stitch line) between the metal patterns in nanoscale, whereby the polarization property degrades so that the performance of the polarizer may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concepts, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.